1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston for internal combustion engines with forged sections made of steel.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, quenched and drawn chromium-molybdenum steel, for example, 42CrMo4 was predominantly used as the steel from which pistons were manufactured. This steel was considered to be a very good compromise for this type of use, with regard to its formability, its strength characteristics, process ability, hardenability and costs.